Of Balls and Banquets
by TinaMaMiller
Summary: Findriel Amell simply hated nobles; there was no other way to put it. Faced with the title of hero, she was forcibly placed in situations with such mentioned twits. Maybe Loghain, with effort, could convince her that there was still fun to be had.


So! My first story up on fanfiction. I'm excited! :) Basically I am helplessly addicted to both of the Dragon Age games by Bioware, because cmon, lets admit it; They are some of the most epic games in existence.

This particular fanfiction will be taking place after the events of the first game, and also after the events of Awakening. (Caution, spoilers will be brought up) In this universe the Warden is Findriel Amell, a spirit healer/arcane warrior. She is a hard-headed, easily angered red head with an attitude and violent tendencies that end up getting her in lots of trouble. Also, Loghain was turned into a Warden and saved, the dark ritual had taken place so both he and the warden survived, the mage circle was saved, the elves were made peace with, blabbidy blabbidy blah you'll find out mostly in the story. This will not be revolving around violence however. I know, I know. "No VIOLENCE? BUT THATS WHAT DRAGON AGE WAS FOR YOU MOTHER FU-" yes, yes, I know. And while I absolutely adore writing out battle scenes and the such, that is not what this fanfiction is for. This one is going to focus mainly on a blossoming relationship between Fin and Loghain. I will be writing other stories that will contain all of that gore and blood that we all love, but this is just to get rid of the fluffy bunnies that always seem to slip into my brain when I should be working.

A little bit of a tip beforehand; This series technically takes part after another series that I wrote before. That series took place throughout the entire game and is very lengthy. I think it had up to 56 chapters. In that it explained in as much extreme detail as possible what Fin had done in the game, her choices, my take on what her reaction would be, what the characters reactions would be and blah blah. Also in that story it shows how Fin and Loghain went from mortal enemies to people that were very close but not exactly friends because of the conflicting personalities. It would take up a ridiculous amount of space for me to describe the entire story here, but depending on reviews and requests I may actually post it up on here. As of right now I'm not really sure if I should, just because of the length and the long bits which are (admittedly) rather boring but necessary for the story. So, if you like my writing and would like to see the plots that unfold before this little bit of fluffy goodness, then feel welcome to write me up about it.

As for now, I think Loghain may come off as a little OOC, which again is because of the relationship that he developed with the warden in the other story. Just bear with me. Also, Vandii is one of the few family members of Fin's that she had found and convinced to travel with her. Again, bear with it. It will make sense eventually. Mutliple OC will come up, but trust me; they all have a purpose.

Rated for language and future sexual references/adult/sexual scenarios.

I do not own Bioware, nor Dragon Age Origins, nor any of the lovely characters and places and everything else. I am just a devoted fan who apparently has way too much free time on her hands.

Now that the babbling is over, please enjoy the reading session. :) (This is a multiple chapter story.) Also, please excuse the moments when the story says "vanguard". It is meant to be warrior, but my brain was fuzzy and I was also writing a Mass Effect story. Sorry!

Perhaps Fin shouldn't be quite as surprised as she was when she woke up and her head felt like it was going to explode.

She had been out hunting with Vandii in the rain, after all. It wasn't the best idea ever, but both of them were frustrated and hungry and in the middle of no where after jogging away, FAR away, from the royal palace in Denerim. While Vandii was used to political bullshit back from her home, Fin wasn't on quite the same patience level as her; luckily, Vandii loved her cousin more then she did being surrounded by two faced blood suckers. So after a quick conversation about how Fin would honestly go inside the dinner room and forcibly rip off each of the nobles heads with her faint magic, which Vandii certainly didn't doubt she would do at the hysterical point she was reaching, the duo decided to lift up their much hated skirts and make a quick escape through the kitchen doors after claiming they were going to look for some stronger alcohol.

The jog had been lovely after they kicked off their shoes outside the door. The cool cobblestone was a welcome relief against her aching feet as she ran as fast as she could away from the lies and fake smiles that certainly awaited her return. While both her and Vandii were not nobles, they were held as high considering they had both played a major part in saving their sorry asses many times. So whenever they were allowed entrance in Fereldan, which Fin had been there for about four consecutive years while Vandii had only showed up about a year ago, they were invited to all of those fancy pants parties and such with all the strongest wines and hottest rooms that this country had been famous for. Though they did not have over the top decorations or the like such as Orlais, they had the strongest alcohol and the most fireplaces by far.

Though they were all rough and tough compared to most nobility and politicians, they still were stuck up and flowered to the point that communing with any of them for longer then ten minutes effectively made her want to hurl. Repeatedly.

The two had run far outside of Denerim, merriment making their cheeks turn red and adrenaline course through their veins with the faint idea of possibly getting caught by the guards. There were a few times when they were addressed and given strange, skeptical, and stern looks that eventually turned back into boredom and indifference when they exchanged pleasantries and then carried back on their way. It's not as if the guards could truly do anything, but it was the thought of stealth that fully made their legs twitch and heart spasm at any moving shadow and shallow breathe. Vandii was much better at staying stealthy, as it was her job, then Fin was. Fin, being a warrior and all, was more focused on going directly to an enemy, making bold movements and making sure she was known. Stealth did not suite her well, as it did her cousin, the infamous rogue, but it made her head light and stomach clench with excitement as she tried to find an effective way to get out of the town undetected.

Now, however, after a cold night spent in wet, ripped dresses while gorging themselves with cooked wolf meat and berries, with her head spinning and stomach lurching, Fin thought that maybe putting up with the nobles would have been a slightly better idea. But then again, she had so much fun poking jokes and laughing loudly with her best friend that she quickly dismissed the notion, even if she was seeing double.

She heard Vandii groan faintly to her left and looked over her shoulder to see the scarred woman sit up, clutching her head strongly with her hands. She dragged them down slowly over her freckled cheeks and nose, golden eyes staring out into the woods with a dazed expression. Clearly her hangover was just as wonderful as her own.

Fin grinned sheepishly as Vandii's tired gaze fell on her, and a small smile tugged at the corners of the warriors lips. "Hopefully your head hurts just as much as mine." Vandii said, unsteadily raising herself to her knees.

"Well, if it feels like you spent all night cracking open bowling balls with your forehead; then yeah. You're in just as good of shape as me." Fin returned, her head spinning unpleasantly as she forced herself to her wobbly feet. Vandii simply smiled at her, as was expected. Vandii wasn't tender, nothing about her was in fact, but while she had the aura of a hardcore and silent killer, she also had a comforting and honest nature about her. She was a very patient person, and a very good person. She had a heart of gold, it was just heavily guarded.

After she balanced herself on a tree, Fin watched with slight amusement as Vandii stood up and then flopped against a tree trunk directly behind her, the rare dazed look returning to her eyes. Fin was in a similar state. While her cousins short copper hair was messy and sticking up in odd angles, Fin was very sure that her deep red curls were knotted and frizzy. She scratched at her freckled nose, closing her honey eyes for a moment to regain herself. Where exactly were they, anyway?

"Any faint clue about where the hell we are?" Fin voiced, opening her eyes again to watch Vandii take in slow, deep breathes.

"If I remember right, we just need to head north for about a mile and we'll find the road back to Denerim." She stated. Fin grinned enthusiastically. She would have surely died many times without Van to pull her out of her own dumb middling's. "With any luck, we'll find a wagon and can hitch a ride back into town." The tall woman added.

Fin nodded. "All we have to do is lift up our dresses and wiggle our thighs. Someone's bound to notice."

Vandii smiled in return and shook her head, though her shaking shoulders betrayed her attempt to silence her faint chuckle. "May as well do a strip tease. I hate dresses." She admitted.

So the two started to walk back in the direction Vandii had pointed, and after a mile of dips and tree vines they did indeed find the dirt road that would eventually pave out into stonework leading back to Denerim. They started back along the mild trek home.

Fin noticed somewhere along the way that they were trailing something behind them. After closer inspection, she noted with a jolt that they were leaving behind a thin line of blood. She first looked over Vandii's back, without telling her so, and found no injuries. She then looked at herself and sighed in exasperation.

Somehow a long cut started at the front of her thigh and twisted around angrily to the back of her knee. Now that she actually noticed the wound it stung a little, but it was obvious it wasn't deep. Still, she would have to have it properly cleaned later. An infection would be very inconvenient, and annoying as hell.

Van and Fin had little to say to each other. They weren't angry in the least, but completely nauseated and in pain. So they stumbled and limped and held onto each other as they slowly made their progress back into Denerim. It had been about a good hour before they finally reached the large gates that lead to the opening of said city.

The guards outside snapped to attention at first, undoubtedly caught snoozing or slacking, but soon came to their senses when they realized the state that the two females before them were in. Fin assumed that their minds must have been racing with assumptions, but she had absolutely no strength or patience within her to answer questions. Instead, she pushed away from her unstable friend who weebled into one of the guards and launched herself into the arms of the other one. She sighed with tremendous relief when the startled man swiftly wrapped his arms around her shoulders and steadied her, allowing her to place all of her weight against him, taking pressure of off her wounded leg which made it amazingly easier to think. "M'Lady Findriel! Are you injured?" He asked, quickly nodding to the other guard who held onto Vandii in much the same manner.

Fin let off a cheeky grin. "Only my pride, soldier. Would you mind taking us back to the castle? We're a little tired." She asked, allowing her voice to slip into her more pleasant tone. The soldier nodded vigorously, his grip tightening around her shoulders. She bit down on her bottom lip, ignoring the dull ache that motion caused, and allowed herself to be guided back to the tower. All the while her infamous sheepish grin was plastered to her face. No doubt she would be having a good, thorough scolding as soon as she set foot in the palace.

Fin sat on the soft couch, frowning deeply and clenching her teeth. She had been right, that was for certain.

Anora stood before her, her face angry and blotched with red as she yelled at the free spirited vanguard with more gutska then Fin had seen her push towards anyone for awhile.

"You deliberately lied to the court, and then left the castle? What were you thinking? What possessed your mind that that was a good idea in the slightest? Do you have any idea how many questions I had to answer in your absence about your sudden leave? Do you have no pride, woman!" Anora scolded, her hands shifting between being planted firmly on her hips to pointing accusingly at the tired woman seated in front of her.

Fin scratched at the bandage that now wrapped around her leg, looking about the room for something to distract the angry Queen in front of her. She was one of the very few nobles she could put up with, but she still had her limits.

Rolling her honey eyes, Fin stood, wincing very faintly as she did so, and glared at the blonde who was still waggling her finger at her in distaste. "Well, your Highness, I think I will be taking my leave now, if you don't mind. I am awfully tired."

Anora huffed and wrapped her arms across her chest, but said nothing in protest. She simply glared with all of her being as Fin bowed low and then promptly left. Sadly, she would probably be hearing an earful from more then just Anora that day.

She hobbled down the hallway, her earlier mood souring and turning glum as she went up rows of stairs, clutching to the railings on either side for dear life. Her limp certainly wasn't helping. One step wrong and she would have much more then just a skull splitting headache to worry about.

The small travel to her bedchambers exhausted her, and as she opened the thick wooden door to her room, Fin couldn't even be bothered to remove her shoes as she fell face-first into her mattress. She had been allowed to bathe and be bandaged before she was escorted to the Queen's quarters, but her curls were still damp and her light robes still clung to her back and legs as she sprawled over her bed with a groan. Her joints popped in aggravation as she stretched, reaching towards the far wall with her arms and pointing her toes. Finally she kicked off the thick boots she wore and flipped over onto her back, one arm draping over her eyes to block out the light being emitted from the large window behind her. Her headache should have been calming, but with nothing to distract her it seemed as if the pounding grew worse. She pinched her eyes closed, willing her blood to become untainted once more, but figured sleep would do her much more good then just wishful thinking ever would.

Just as she began to relax and get to the state where she could doze off, her door flew open.

Sitting up in shock and immediately having her left arm glow in a bright blue with energy as she prepared for an attack, her eyes scanned for a piece of furniture that could potentially become defensible if necessary. Then her eyes drifted over to her attacker, and she visibly relaxed.

"I don't know if anyone has ever told you this, but knocking is rather polite." Fin grumbled, her headache coming back to creep over her mind with more force then before. "That, and normally scaring a person to death makes them dramatically less fun. You know, what with the dying part and all."

The man in the doorway didn't move, his lips a fine line of aggravation. His icy blue eyes stared into her honey orbs for a very long time before she couldn't handle it anymore. With a soft glare of submission, she flopped back onto the bed and motioned for the man to enter her bedchamber. She heard the wood push into its frame, a soft click indicating that she wasn't getting out of this one.

"Loghain, before you start trying to knock me off of my high horse, may I saw that you have lovely eyes." Fin said, still staring at the ceiling. She knew that he would never fall for such a childish game of compliments to avoid investigation or argument, but sometimes it made it much less stern then normal. With a quick glance in the Hero of River Dane's direction, she let out a soft sigh of exasperation. His eyes were just as hard now as they had been when he was standing in the door. She definitely wasn't getting out of this one.

"Where had you gone?" He finally asked, after making sure that she was uncomfortable under his carefully emotionless gaze.

Fin sighed once again. "No idea. I generally don't carry maps with me when I go to banquets."

"May as well start, considering you're not taking them or the duty they present seriously."

Ouch. She winced at that one.

"It was the first time I had actually ditched a feast. Don't word it as if it was an old habit of mine."

She could feel his face harden, even though he was halfway across the room. "No, but it may become a new one." He growled, walking over to the chair that sat beside her desk. He jerked it across the floor and plopped down in it swiftly, the screeching sound making her ears throb with pain. "No one knew where you had gone. Not even the guards knew." He said after he had run a hand through his thick dark hair. "Do you have any idea what position that left Anora in? That left Alistair in?"

Fin grimaced. "If I had stayed any longer they would have been in a much more difficult situation. What with having to explain that the reason half the nobles where headless and squirming was because I was agitated."

Loghain stared at her for a long moment, then stood up abruptly. He walked to the door as if to leave, his hand on the knob, but then turned to face her. "Do you have no control over yourself?" He asked in disgust, his face twisting into that of a very disappointed man. Fin felt her heart stop.

Truth be told Loghain's approval meant a great deal to her. While she was fine with the initial dislike he seemed to have for people in general, she always found that his frustration and constant disapproval of her and her antics was very heart wrenching. She couldn't quite place the reason why, but every time they had a disagreement that became heated, she found herself between the unpleasant reactions of either crying or punching the nearest person with as much strength as she could muster. Her pain must have shown on her face, for his gaze softened, even if only slightly. Still he said nothing.

Swallowing the large lump that rose to her throat, she sat up, her head still screaming with disapproval about any movement she made, and returned his stare solidly. "Why does it matter if I am gone from one banquet?" She finally asked lowly, her voice very quiet.

Loghain looked as if he had been expecting this question. "You are a symbol, a hero to the people. You have great influence, and to continue bringing encouragement to the people of Fereldan you must prove to the noblemen that you are a formidable ally."

Fin pressed on. "However it was one banquet. Why did it matter that I left early? I still had presented myself." She could see his muscles turn taut with agitation. This wasn't what she had wanted. "Never mind." She said quietly, looking down.

Loghain shook his head, though she could only tell by the movement of his shoulders in her peripheral vision. "It didn't matter to the noblemen. Their answers had been given dutifully and they had all been satisfied by the time the evening was out." He told her, his voice as equally quiet as hers had been, as if he was telling a secret. Fin looked up with a small spark of curiosity lighting in her light brown eyes.

"Then why have I been yelled at multiple times today?"

The dark haired man was the one to look away this time as he turned back towards the door.

"I was worried." He replied, and then promptly left.

Fin sat in silence as her mind tried to fully comprehend what she had just heard. She leaned back and fell asleep, taking the rest of the day to try and tame her stomach and head.

Fin sat cross legged on the carpeted floor in one of the many relaxation rooms early the next morning with Oghren and Sereda, listening to the two laugh and joke with each other. She nursed her injured leg tenderly. Normally she would have been right in the middle of their works, the three of them stirring up an interesting amount of trouble without actually doing harm. However, with the solemn mood she had adopted since her encounter with the general, she wasn't much for hiding ink bombs or attaching a bloody chicken to Sereda's mabari hound and letting it run freely around the halls.

Her friends had seemed to instantly notice her mood, and set about to do their best in distracting her. Oghren had even pulled out one of his special stashes of ale, offering out the uncorked bottle to her. She was pretty certain her face turned a surprisingly vibrant shade of green and he retracted the drink with a shrug. "Sodding humans. None of you know how to take a good night of ale!" He announced, taking a long swig and then slamming it down on the ground for good measure. Sereda simply rolled her eyes and snatched the bottle from his thick fingers, squirming away as he tried to reclaim it. Fin watched in amusement as Oghren sat down on top of the other dwarf, pinning her beneath his legs as he fervently reached for the cooling alcohol. Sereda was wiggling and giggling, doing her best to keep it out of his grasp. Although Oghren was bigger then her, his arms and legs both longer then hers, the banned noble dwarf was doing a commendable job of making sure he had to work hard to get back what was rightfully his.

"By the Stone woman, give it back!" Oghren roared good humouredly, swiping his hand in the direction of his bottle.

"Keep your pants straight, Oghren~! I'm teaching you manners!" Sereda shot back, a defiant smirk plastered to her dark face.

She let out a noise suspiciously close to a squeal as Oghren fully laid down on top of her, placing his body weight directly on top of hers.

Fin finally shook her head, half of her usual grin at last emerging. "If you two want to shag in front of me, at least ask for permission first." She goaded, biting back a sharp bark of laughter as the two both turned to smile sheepishly at her at the same time.

"You'd enjoy that too much, wench." Sereda said, her blue eyes bright with humor. Fin rose to the challenge gladly, thankful for the distraction.

"Who says I would enjoy watching two dwarves go about it, whore?" She returned, a toothy smirk gracing the bottom half of her face. That was when Oghren snorted.

"You haven't seen rolling in the mud until you've seen dwarves." He said proudly, wiggling his eyebrows at her. "Who do you think taught you humans just how to start having more fun?"

Fin scoffed. "If you recall, I came from a place where there were many other races to teach me just how much 'fun' we could have." She retorted, grinning to make sure he still knew she was not trying to injure his pride. He rolled his eyes and placed his hands on both of Sereda's shoulder blades, forcing her farther against the floor as he pushing himself upright over her back. She let out an 'oomph' but otherwise made no complaint as she triumphantly started to drink from the stolen ale.

"If you're ever interested, I could teach you a few moves." He said, waggling his eyebrows again. It was a joke, this Fin knew. Even though the two joked about having a "loose" nature, both Sereda and Oghren were obviously madly in love with each other. With that in mind, it was obvious to anyone who knew them that they would never actually take another into their beds. There was too much connection between the two for anyone else to actually attract them. Knowing this, Fin decided to play along.

"When, you mad dwarvenstallion?" She replied, her voice leisurely and silky smooth. Oghren laughed outright.

"How about right now?" He challenged, obvious humor evident in his eyes. Fin giggled in response, and playfully stood up and walked over to the door and closed it, snapping the lock shut.

"I'd rather have a sip of that lovely smelling ale." Then she bounded over to the two and pounced on them, the three of them falling into a wrestling competition to see who could end up with control of the bottle, even though none of them truly intended to drink any. Well, perhaps Oghren, but Fin knew that anymore alcohol and she would be able to threaten people with her majestic spew.

Loghain stood outside of the locked door, his head down and shoulders squared. In his right hand he held a pitcher of hangover tea that he had specially brewed himself, that was by now cooling with the lack of attention it had received. Though at the moment he could have honestly cared less. He was very close to shattering the pitcher against the door, anyway.

He couldn't believe what he had heard. He had known that the fiery vanguard had been close friends with the dwarves, but he had never known about a romantic pursuit of the male one. His stomach twisted and he gritted his teeth in seething anger. How could he have been such a fool? He had barred just a tiny piece of his soul to the red headed woman earlier that day without even thinking about it. Now, she sought out the company of others in her bed.

He wanted to say he wasn't entirely sure why that thought bothered him as much as it did, but he would have been a fool if he lied to himself that badly. One didn't get as old as he without realizing and distinguishing what the particular pangs and speeding of his heart meant.

He desired her. Quite a bit, actually. While she was undoubtedly a _very_ beautiful woman, with long deep red curls that hung in shiny ringlets around her face and shoulders, a shower of light freckles across the tanned bridge of her nose and cheekbones and eyes the color of fresh honey glowing in the sunlight, it was the quirks about her that intrigued him. She was not typical for Fereldan, or anywhere in Thedas if he were to be honest. She was loud and bluntly honest, almost to the point it was rude, with an extremely quick temper and a humor that dripped so much acid that she could probably melt through chains with her words. She was persuasive, and intimidating in the sense that one knew making her angry was ultimately a very bad idea and they would succumb to almost any of her wishes. She however was a person of justice, and righteousness. Then, on top of all that fiery and straight forwardness that she possessed, she was an absolutely vicious and terrifying fighter. Her tactics were unknown to anyone but herself, and while they were dangerous they received some of the best results he had seen throughout most of his life. With a deadly combination of very faint magic and absolutely lethal abilities with a sword, it was obvious that all together she was a very dangerous woman. Which was exciting, and worthy of respect.

She was so different from the other women that he had known that sometimes he wondered if she was sent here specially from the Maker to make his squirm in agony with what he simply could not have. Her temper seemed the most unpredictable around him. Although through their various travels together they had shared things to the other that neither had said to anyone for years, there was a strange primal animosity between the two. Loghain wasn't sure what that was, which was the honest truth, but he found that their arguments left him twisted and cold inside, but it seemed to make the moments when she was open and, if he dared to venture there, vulnerable around him all the more special. It had been similar with Rowan, he supposed, but Findriel was entirely something different. There was so much more fire, so much more depth to her it seemed. Which sounded unfair, but what he felt for Findriel was very intense. It was an almost guttural desire that he really had never felt his entire life.

Somewhere, he was sure Rowan was spitting on his name and Maric was having a good, long laugh at his expense.

He stopped his mind and simply listened for a moment. He had been listening to the conversation for awhile, a little concerned when he had seen how she was acting earlier. He had been more then just a little scared when she had disappeared that one night, thinking that perhaps she had been kidnapped while in the other room. He scowled at the door as he heard laughter and the unmistakable sound of shifting clothing. So that was how she was? He knew she was free spirited, but he never thought of her as the easy type. He felt disgust well up inside of him.

If that was how she wished it to be, so be it. He would not be played as the infatuated fool.

He stalked down the hallway, his chest tightening as his anger increased. She honestly had no respect for herself, it seemed. She had no control over herself. She couldn't even put up with a room full of those who respected her because of her immaturity. What was desirable about a woman like that? A woman with no morals, a woman with no respect for herself or others. What had he ever found in her that made his pulse quicken or his breathe hitch when her hands found his skin?

Finding a window, he stormed over and threw the pitcher out into the garden, watching as it flew far out into the flowers then finally fall and splash as it cracked against the ground. Apparently her head didn't hurt so much that she couldn't partake in _certain_ activities anyway, so surely she wouldn't need his home recipe to ease her pain? Surely, she wouldn't want to sit with him and look over the newest map he had added to his collection, or listen with attentiveness as he told her about a small portion of a war story. One she would undoubtedly pull the rest out of him, using a barrage of questions and insight to try and lure him into her trap. To get lost in her gaze and silently watch as her expressions shifted throughout the encounter.

Almost all of their talks ended with an argument. Rather it be about how he let a certain person go, or killed them instead of mercy, or his tactics, or his lack of trust or his too easily given trust. One time he had returned coldly that she was only disappointed because it was the same mistakes that she had made and was still making.

She had refused to speak to him for about a week after that one, which gave him a sense of sick satisfaction and regret. It meant he was right.

Now he stormed down halls, past bustling servants and confused cooks as he weaved his way towards the training grounds. He had some steam to release.

In about a month both he and Fin would be leaving Denerim and heading back to Amaranthine to check up on the new recruits. Before he had mixed feelings about the fact it would be just the two of them traveling alone all of the way back to Amaranthine, but now he was extremely certain it was going to be an awful trip. He growled to himself as he stormed out into the training grounds, hunting the grounds for the training weaponry.

The training dummies were in for a world of pain.

Just as he spotted them, his mind stopped working when he saw a patch of red hair and light brown eyes, freckles spattered across high cheekbones. He stormed over and was fully ready to challenge said person to a duel, feeling as if he had the world in his hands. If he couldn't do anything else, then he could fight her. Maker's mercy, he would fight.

However his mind went to a screeching halt as the figure turned towards him. Oh.

"Hey Loghain." Vandii said, raising one of her hands in a faint wave. There was confusion in her eyes, but she showed no signs of discomfort at his sudden approach. He felt like slapping his forehead in exasperation. Vandii's hair was the color of light copper, and was straight and short. Her curves where a little different from Fin's as well. Fin had a rather full bust and curved derriere, where Vandii had considerably small breasts but a generous waist line. How could he have mixed the two up?

"Vandracene." He replied curtly, nodding slightly at her. "I didn't expect to see you out on the training grounds." He admitted, his rapid pulse starting to calm.

He enjoyed Vandii's company, he truly did. Even though she and Fin were close relatives, which could be seen through their appearances plainly, their personalities differed greatly. Vandii had the entire world's problems on her shoulders all of the time, and she took them with strength and dignity. She had patience and loyalty that could put half of the country to shame. She was absolutely every description of a hero; and he respected her immensely. They didn't commune often, but she was easy to carry a conversation with. Perhaps it was her laid back demeanor, or perhaps it was her calming aura. While Fin wound him up to the point that he was sure he would crack and pin her against a wall, Vandii always seemed to ease him. Vandii was the mist you could breathe in easily, while Fin was the smoke that you choked on but missed when it was gone.

Vandii seemed amused by his admittance. "I'm just trying to find something that'll make the throbbing go away." She admitted in return. She picked up two of the swords. "Would you like to spar?" She asked, handing one of the swords to him.

Loghain was a little taken aback by the question. He had never fought with her before. "Indeed, I would." He replied, grasping the sword that was handed to him.

The spar was not a quick one. In fact he was surprised at how skilled she was with a sword. He had the distinct feeling that she could easily beat him when she had her full wits about her, but he was grateful for the matched effort that she returned to his now rather lazy attempt at sparring. It got more heated near the middle and right at the very end, with both of them sweating and panting as they parried and swung. Finally it ended as a draw, and the two nodded to each other after a firm handshake, put up their weapons and were intent on heading their own ways. But then, Loghain had an idea. Perhaps Vandii would know just how involved Fin was with the dwarf? Or anyone else for that matter. He probably shouldn't ask, but he could easily blow it off as him wondering about her influences if the question arose about why he was wondering. After all, Fin confided in Vandii on a regular basis, he was sure of it. There was no closer bond then family and lover.

So he had invited her for some tea in the resting room nearest the garden, and with a soft smile she agreed. The two walked in companionable silence together.

Vandii was so blown away that she started to outright laugh. The expression on Loghain's face was almost priceless as she doubled over in laughter, nearly pounding her fist on the table.

"Oghren?" She managed to choke out through small bursts of strained laughter. She was trying to compose herself, but the mere thought of it… she was so tickled. "Oghren? And Fin?" She found herself falling into another fit of howling laughter. She clutched at her stomach.

Loghain definitely looked very un-amused by her reaction, if his slight scowl was any indication. But she couldn't help it. She rarely got to laugh like this, and she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "No, no I'm pretty sure she doesn't have a thing for dwarves." She managed to say, collecting herself slowly. The confused look on Loghain's face meant she had a little bit of explaining to do. "Her and Oghren are good friends," She started. "But she doesn't feel that way about him. He's all for Sereda anyway." She finished.

Loghain's eyebrows knotted together. "But I was certain that I heard.." He stopped himself as if in deep thought. He probably was.

Vandii shook her head, feeling her normal collected calm overcoming her again. "They joke, but that's what all friends do." She eyed him carefully. "Besides, there's someone else for her." She added quietly.

That got his attention. His eyes shot into hers and they held a steady stare until he spoke again. "May I ask who this is?" He asked.

The rogue resisted the urge to sigh. Men truly were clueless. "I think that's a something you should ask her." She replied coolly, eyeing him again. "I think that's something she should tell you."

He eyed her in return suspiciously. "I won't question your reasoning." He said finally.

Vandii smiled and raised her cup to her lips. "Good."

Fin stumbled out of the relaxing room, leaving behind a jumbled mess of maniacally laughing dwarves. Her hair was all over the place, she was sure of it, and she felt like she was going to be sick. She hadn't drunk any more of the ale, thank GOD for that, but all of the wrestling and movement finally pushed her stomach to the point where it decided that if she wasn't going to behave, it was going to teach her a lesson. She stumbled around, looking desperately for anything, _anything_, that she could release the few contents of her stomach in.

Clamping a hand over her mouth, she forced herself into the nearest room, happy that there was no one there. She found a dry wash bowl sitting on top of a desk on the far side of the room, and she all but leaped over the entire expanse of the room to the bowl, ripping it off of the table then sagging to the floor with her head hung over the pottery. She kept her eyes closed as she threw up, her throat stinging from bile. Luckily she was one of the few people who didn't make disgusting noises when they went about this, but instead just sounded like she was having a very bad coughing fit. That, or that someone was strangling her. Either way it was better then taking on the usual stereotypical sounds that came with a wonderful hangover.

After she was done coughing up her lungs in a bowl, she plopped onto her side on the floor and curled in the fetal position, hugging the bowl to her chest for dear life. "I promise I will love you forever." She whispered to it, her body shaking from the aftermath of her convulses.

She heard footsteps click outside of the door, probably a servant, and then heard the soft click of the door closing. She was hidden behind a set of cushioned chairs, so she really shouldn't have been so surprised that she hadn't been spotted. However when she felt cool hands brush her hair out of her face she jumped about three inches from the floor.

"Hush, child." Came a comforting voice. Fin cracked open an eye.

"Wynne?"

The elderly mage smiled tenderly at the poor curled figure. "Yes. You look like you had an interesting few nights." She said, gingerly lifting the bowl out of Fin's bone tight grasp and helped her sit upright.

Fin snorted softly. "That's an understatement." She replied, clutching her stomach again.

Wynne's smile fell a little. "Come, let me bring you to your bedroom." Her response was Fin quickly snatching the bowl back and vomiting once more. "Or, perhaps the kitchen. It'll help if you have some water and food in you."

Fin nodded weakly, allowing herself to be hoisted up and slowly walked to the kitchen.

Once inside, she wondered if that was really a good idea. All of the different scents made her stomach lurch uncomfortably, but she found that she was actually rather hungry. Wynne set her down on a stool along the long counter and went to work scrounging together some left-overs from the last nights banquet to feed the pale vanguard. Fin appreciated it.

While Wynne was working, the opposite kitchen door opened and Fin raised her eyes to watch as Vandii and Loghain both walked into the room, holding empty tea supplies. She idly wondered what they were doing together, but found that she really didn't want to think about it. An icy bitterness and faint jealousy overtook her stomach, which was not a nice combination with whatever havoc was already being wrecked there, and she decided that just not worrying about it was by far the better choice of the situation. Vandii had a man anyway, why would she do anything with Loghain?

Vandii sighed loudly and walked over to where Fin sat, where she smiled meekly up at her cousin. "Well hello there." Fin drawled, one hand still placed firmly over her stomach. Vandii's lips were pursed as she went to help Wynne find some food.

"How is it that you ended up three times as drunk as I was?" The infiltrator asked as she looked through multiple cabinets.

Fin simply shrugged. "While you sip from a glass I chug from a bottle. Tends to be a little bit of a different alcohol consumption rate." She replied, gritting her teeth and leaning her head against the cool counter top in front of her. This time it was Loghain who sighed as he took a seat next to her. She looked over wearily at the man who (on a rare occasion) was not wearing his armor.

She had to swallow thickly and look away before she could fully allow herself to marvel at all of the strong muscles that bristled under his shirt and trousers. "Going to yell at me again?" She asked, her voice muffled by the counter. He sighed once more.

"No." He said simply, sounding resigned. Ha, so he was going to originally. She guessed that she should simply count her blessings and be glad he decided against it. "But you look dreadful." He added, a very faint hint of concern lacing his words.

Fin snorted. "You know just what to say to a girl, don't you?" She replied sarcastically, trying not to bristle too much at the careless words.

"That's not how a meant it, but if you really want to act like a child, then yes." He replied heatedly. It was quiet enough that mainly only she could hear what he said. "You look as if you decided rubbing your head against a tree would be the new way to style yourself."

"Better then to look like a mabari cleaned me!" She shot back venomously. Her head swam as soon as she leaned forward, and she saw the world spin as she slipped forward.

"Whoa there," She heard Loghain mutter, and she felt two strong hands on her shoulders. She grasped them tightly as he gently pushed her back upright in her seat. "Don't strain yourself."

She growled at him angrily. "You call me ugly, then tell me not to strain myself? But MY what a true gentleman you are!"

His grip on her shoulders tightened. "Why do you insist on this?" He hissed lowly.

"Insist on what?" She spat back, trying to wriggle out of his grasp.

He grunted and released her, standing up. "Visit me in the library when you have a chance." He told her, then stalked out of the room.

Fin couldn't believe the nerve of the guy.

Vandii walked over to the front of the counter and placed down some cool water in front of her, Wynne following close behind with a small tray of light cheese, bread, and thinly sliced meat. There was a shiny apple on the side that Vandii picked up and began to cut into smaller pieces. "What was going on here?" She asked softly, setting down slice after slice. Fin shrugged.

"He got his trousers in a wad I guess. I tend to do that to people."

"Seems like you specially grate on his nerves. He was just saying he was concerned about you."

Fin glowered into her water cup. "I don't need his pity."

"I said concern, not pity." Vandii replied steadily, placing down the last of the cut apple and throwing the core carelessly into the large waste bowl near the large pot for stew. "It's not always his fault that you two argue." She said lowly. Her commander tone was working its way into their conversation, which frustrated Fin. Why did her cousin feel the need to partake in this? Why was she so concerned about how well she seemed to communicate with Loghain? Vandii didn't know anything about the situation, or at least not everything. She acted as if the only way they communicated was through argumentation, which was far from the truth. Fin wasn't as 'pleasant' as Vandii, and she did not need to be constantly reminded about how it was difficult for people to talk to Fin without raising their voices. It would be wise if her cousin would just keep her nose far away from her personal business with the general.

"Why does it matter to you so much?" She snarled. Why did she? Was there feelings towards him from the other redhead? It wasn't as if Fin had claimed him, of course. She hadn't claimed him. Right? No matter! Vandii had her own man, and Fin was trying to keep her from committing adultery. That was the excuse she would lean back on.

Vandii blinked. "Why does that matter to you so much?"

Fin deflated. She couldn't argue with her cousin. She always seemed to make so much sense. "I don't know." She admitted. Was it because she truly did feel like Loghain was her prize to be won? She shook her head viciously at the thought; she could have any man she wanted. Besides all of her excuses, he had made it plainly simple before that he had no interest in her as more then a comrade. They had a rocky friendship, how could anything beyond that even be dreamed of?

"Well, I think you should consider his offer of meeting him in the library at least." Vandii replied, sitting across from her. "It would be the best for both of you."

Fin sighed as she took another drink. Perhaps her friend had a point.

"Fine. But if he asks me about any of my personal business I'm going to slap him."

Fin's hand was burning and she was running for her life.

She just slapped Loghain.

Racing through hallways with the man barreling after her in a mad fury, she couldn't help but to think about how she had ended up in that situation in the first place. She had meant it when she said she would slap him if he tried to nose into her personal business, she just supposed she never quite thought through what the reactions would be.

She had wobbled into the library after her light meal, which admittedly did make her stomach feel an immeasurable amount better, and found the dark general sitting in a chair, his legs crossed as he peered in a book of maps. It had been one of her favorites when she first came to Fereldan, she noted, because of the extreme artistic detail that was carefully drawn on every page. It must have taken a very long time for such pinpoint accuracy to be delicately placed on fragile parchment, and she respected the author of the book a great deal. She had plopped down in the seat across from him, falling back into the back of the seat comfortably. "I get the feeling you have a something to ask." She had said as she stretched out like a cat.

"Indeed." He had replied, closing his book softly and then discarding it with a faint thump on the wooden table sitting in front of him. His blue eyes locked with hers and narrowed, his lips thinning in a line of contemplation. "Perhaps it is out of my authority, but.." He paused for a moment. "How close are you with the dwarf?"

"Oghren?" Fin had replied, obvious confusion reflecting over her face. "He is one of my very best friends." She replied honestly. Loghain had nodded simply, his gaze never falling, nor looking satisfied with her answer.

"Is he only one of your _friends_?" He asked simply.

"Did I not just say so?" She retorted. Did the man have ears?

He sighed in aggravation. "I heard the two of you earlier in the resting room." He said quietly, his eyes not quite meeting hers. "Are you not in a more.. _intimate_ relationship with him?"

Fin remembered gawking at him as if he had sprouted three heads that looked vaguely like the arch demon. The look on his face made it seem as if he thought he already knew the answer, a very slight emotion in his eyes that she couldn't quite place a finger on. She had decided it was cockiness at knowing something about her personal affairs, even if it was as far from the truth as it could be. His assumptions of knowledge over her sparked her inner fire, and before she could even think about her actions she had all but leaped over the table in front of her separating her from the Hero and pounced on his lap, her lips pulled back in a vicious snarl. He had stared up at her with complete surprise as she barked at him, "Wipe that look off of your face! You know nothing of whom I have a fancy for, and don't you dare even assume the likes of you knowing!" She had slapped him then, _hard_, across the face. "Stay out of the life I hide behind closed doors; if I wished you there, you would be!" She had slapped him again. "Oghren is a dear friend, but that is all! Don't make assumptions about my relationships, you bloody little-" Then she had decided to start pounding on his chest with her fists clenched.

She would not look him in the eyes. The look on her face would have told him exactly whom she had a fancy for; and why she was so appalled at having that exact man assume such unlikely hoods about her.

If she were to be honest with herself, she did want him behind the doors. But that was a secret she would take to the grave, and was undoubtedly something she would never be willing to tell the man in question. After the first round of anger and heated pounding had dissipated, she realized that there were strong hands on her hips, clutching to the point she would possibly bruise through the thin palace relaxation robes she wore. She tried to jerk away from the touch, being much to aware of how warm his tough fingers were, but then looked to his face. There was an angry red inflammation on the left side of his face, and his eyes were so cold she was chilled to the soul. Well, she had done what she was apparently very talented at doing; pissing off Loghain.

This time she felt as if she may have gone a little to far, if the deadly look in his eyes said anything. The instinctual voice in her head told her that it would be extremely wise to start running at that point, and for once in her life, Fin listened. Jumping quickly and sharply out of his grasp and out of his lap, Fin spun on her heel and thus started the current mad dash that would either save her life or get her killed in the most slow and unpleasant way possible.

Weaving through halls that were familiar yet not completely known, Fin prayed to any God or Maker or creature of creation that could possibly save her at that moment that she did not corner herself in a dead end. Because she rather liked living; it seemed to suite her well.

She took a sharp turn down a slightly more narrow hallway that fell into stairs, trying not to hiss in pain as she felt her leg wound reopen. She could feel the warm drizzle seep through the bandages and probably stain her robe skirts. She took the stairs by two, slamming open the door that kept her from proceeding and vaguely noted that she was heading father down into the building. She had never been here before.

Listening for the burly man behind her, she found with a sharp sting of fear that he was indeed still following her, and with wider legs he was able to descend the stairs much faster then she could, closing in on her at a rapid pace. In a blind panic, she jumped down the remainder of the stairs, hoping she didn't slip and roll down unceremoniously. Luck seemed to grace her as she touched the bottom of the stairs safely, and she flung herself and scrambled against the other door that sat there between her and freedom. She tried to open it, but found it was jammed. It wasn't locked, but something was probably pushing it from the other side keeping it closed. She slammed her arm against it, hearing those footsteps nearing closer and closer by the second, then kicked it sharply. All that did was make her foot hurt. With clenched teeth and a blistering pride going at full max, she threw her entire body weight at the door and it finally lurched open, sending her flying into the place beyond. She braced herself for a hard impact.

However, though impact did come, it was not nearly as hard as she had expected it to be. She looked about her and saw that she was instead on soft dirt; the scent of floral and herbs assaulting her nose as sunlight shone brightly into her eyes.

She was in a garden.

Looking about her for a moment, she was awed at all of the brightly colored flowers and colorful, healthy plants that grew about her. There was the musky scent of fresh water near her, and she was very tempted to try and find where it was. That thought, however, vanished very quickly when she heard slightly ragged breath behind her. Scrambling to her back, Fin stared up while panting heavily at her attacker. Loghain's eyes were still wild and untamed; no doubt the chase had only caused him to become angrier. However it didn't seem to be really anger that shone in them, but something much for feral. Something that made her belly sizzle and knee's shake.

Fin held up her hands in front of her. "Before you kill me, may I say you have lovely eyes?" She said, pulling the line on him again just as she had the day before.

Through pants she could see the very faintest lines of a smirk. She wasn't sure if that was a good sign or not.

He encroached upon her slowly, and with an aggravated grunt Fin found she was too exhausted to back herself up any farther. She closed her eyes tight, simply waiting for her impending death. She felt him kneel over her, both of his legs on either side of her wide hips, one hand coming to rest next to her ear. This was surely it.

However nothing happened. Not that she really expected Loghain to injure her, but perhaps pin her and make her squirm; especially with how angry she had made him. Instead when she opened her eyes she found that he was simply sitting atop her, gazing down at her with his infamous unreadable expression. However the faint smirk was still planted on his lips, and Fin couldn't help but to think she rather preferred it when he did that instead of scowled in her general direction.

"Before I kill you," He started, his voice commanding, though somewhat melting into a slightly softer tone. "May I say that you have lovely eyes?" He said, throwing her words right back at her.

Her breathe hitched, though she'd be damned to admit that, and her chest tightened in the most delectably awful way possible. "I think I'd rather you just kill me." She replied evenly, trying to get her breathing back under control. She was almost sure that would have repelled him; however, she was increasingly shocked to see that he had transformed from an angry monster to a playful beast. Which was surprising of its own. While he had an amazingly dry sense of humor and sick sarcasm, he still normally took most things quite seriously; however it looked as if he took light note of her jibs.

"Hmm. It seems I don't care." He returned evenly. Fin faked a groan.

"Must you really become all sappy and more likable right before you decide to take my life? It really spoils the whole 'be terrified of me and my impending doom' atmosphere."

"Do you honestly want me to go with the alternative?"

"On second thought, the sappy slightly-more-likable approach sounds much more refreshing."

Loghain chuckled softly somewhere in the back of his throat, and the deep sound made Fin shudder. "I thought as much."

For a long moment they actually stayed in their position, more comfortable with each other then they had been for awhile. They simply stared at one another while they both tried to regain their breath, sweat making their clothes stick to themselves in the heat and the aftermath of a long run. Of course, during their travels together there was always those moments when one of them would lean heavily on the other, looking for a person who understood the hard decision they had made, were making, and were going to have to make eventually; it seemed that out of all their other companions, they connected the most deeply on that level. There had been moments when Fin had really made herself a vulnerable woman, telling him of her past and some of her fears. He had done the same to her, and perhaps it was those moments that kept her around him. If any other person in the world had treated her the way he had treated her at moments, they would have been a smoking crater in seconds. While he was easily the most agitating person she knew, he was also one of the very few she trusted; which put him in a rather awkward and not quite place able part on her friendship chart.

She trusted him immensely, but something about him irked her in all of the right and wrong ways.

But these moments when they were both just _people who were misunderstood and had been so unbearably alone for a very long time, she felt a true connection with the man. If the feeling was returned, she wasn't sure. But it was when she could relax around him that she felt almost as if having him constantly bickering at her and teasing her wasn't a bad thing at all, but instead what she really wished her life could become._

_Once again, a secret she would carry to her grave._

_Finally getting her wits about her, Fin looked around again. "Where exactly are we?" She asked, her curiosity winning out._

_Loghain didn't show any signs of getting ready to move for a moment and then shook his head, standing from her. He shook out the dirt from his knees and then offered her a hand up which she gladly took. After being swiftly pulled up and then steadied, Loghain spoke. "This was Maric's personal garden." He said simply. Before Fin could pester him with any more questions, she was pleasantly surprised to find him speaking up first. "I never saw it until after the Queen died." He looked over the flowers again. "I don't think she knew about it."_

_Fin nodded in understanding. She didn't comment on it for once, thinking that silence was what Loghain would prefer at that moment. She didn't want to anger him again, even if the chase had been extremely fun though terrifying. With the silence, Fin noticed her hand was much warmer then usual, and with just a moment of confusion she realized that Loghain had never let go of her hand. _

_Again, that was something she decided not to comment on._

"_I didn't think that Maric was one of those men who enjoyed flowers."_

_Loghain snorted. "Hardly. It wasn't for himself." He replied. He seemed to finally notice that his hand was still connected with hers and he hesitated a moment before attempting to draw it away from her grasp. Fin begrudgingly allowed the motion, scolding herself for keeping her fingers attached to his for a moment longer then necessary when he drew his own away. His words did not go unnoticed however._

"_If it wasn't for his personal enjoyment, what was it for?" Fin asked, letting one hand snake down to her wound. It had indeed opened up again with her jog, and blood greedily seeped into the bandage. She turned her body away so that Loghain wouldn't see, though the metallic scent would reach his trained nose soon enough. Luckily he seemed a little too lost in thought to notice the sharp tang that punctured the air._

"_It was more of a tribute then anything else." He said off handedly, still looking around. "But that's a story for another time." Fin tried to hide her disappointment at that when Loghain turned to look at her, but her efforts were in vain. A strained, grim smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he shook his head. "Not now." Fin nodded then raised her hand to wipe her brow of the sweat that collected there, but realized a little too late that it was the hand that had previously been covering her seeping wound._

_As quick as lightning, Loghain's hand shot out and wrapped around her wrist, forcing her closer to him as he inspected the dark red stain that covered most of her palm. Without saying a word he tugged at her arm even more, urging her to turn. _

_Fin was a stubborn bitch, and she would be damned if she let Loghain boss her around simply because they hadn't been arguing for a good ten minutes or more. "I'm fine." She said, keeping her feet planted right where they were. Her eyes squinted at his face, challenging him to move her. His brows sunk over his eyes, showing his displeasure with her reaction._

"_Turn." He commanded, yanking her arm unceremoniously. Although she stumbled faintly, Fin recovered quickly and planted her feet once again back in their original position._

"_No!" She hissed, trying to jerk her arm from his grasp. How dare he? Just because she-_

"_You damnable, stubborn-" Loghain started to curse, pulling at her arm once more._

"_You bloody son of an Orlesian who-" Fin returned at the same time, trying to keep her balance as she was tugged back and forth._

_Both were cut off abruptly as a sharp rip punctuated the air. Instinctually, both of them looked down at the same time._

_Due to the fabric of her sleeve being caught in Loghain's grasp, the material had been tugged and tugged in both directions while the two had fought over what standing ground to be on. The continual pull had made the thinner and more fragile fabric in the middle of Fin's dress, right above both of her breasts, rip open a very considerable amount. _

_Fin was pretty sure her face turned the most amazing shade of scarlet._

_Besides the fact that she was almost chest to chest with the general in the first place, he was staring directly at the curve of her mounds, eyes wide._

_The shadow of Fin's hand was the only warning he had before said hand connected firmly with the left side of his face once more._

_And thus, the chase began once more._


End file.
